1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a manufacturing method of the display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, an OLED display has received much attention as a display device for displaying images.
The OLED display has a self-emission characteristic, eliminating the necessity for a light source, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and thus can be fabricated to be thinner and lighter. Also, the OLED display has high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, high response speed, and the like.